Of Mistletoe and Peppermints
by J. J. Bean
Summary: "Because you're pretty, and smart, and you're my best friend, and… and I like you. A lot." He looked into my eyes, and I felt my breath catch. "And because you're standing under a ton of mistletoe." First fic of the season! New title. JUBBY/BOBILEE


My first fanfic of the season! School lets out in a week, so you know what that means…! So excited. I'll actually get to sleep in, no homework, and I CAN SING CHRISTMAS CAROLS WITHOUT GETTING STRANGE LOOKS FROM RANDOM PEOPLE! Sorry, it appears that my caps lock got stuck…. Of course, there shall also be writing fanfics, making cookies, eating cookie dough, writing more fanfics, and, naturally, eating whatever cookies actually make it out of the oven ;)

Disclaimer: Wanna hear a royal joke? How did good King Wenslas like his pizza? Deep pan crisp and even!

Yeah... it sucks, I got it from a pantomime (of the British variety, not to be confused with actual mime!) I was in... This is from Jubilee's POV, by the way.

* * *

The Dumbest (and Best) Thing Bobby Has Ever Done

* * *

"_I like glitter and sparkly dresses, but I'm not gonna talk about that… in my monologue_." I sang to myself. I know that Taylor Swift's monologue song wasn't exactly a Christmas carol, but I liked to change the words in them anyways. "_I dream about my best friend and the day we'll be together, but I won't ever admit that… in my monologue_."

I tapped my toes on the ground between each step I took down the hallway. The pounding of feet reached my ears, and I changed my singing into humming so no one would hear my absurd lyrics.

"No! Go _back!_ To exactly where you were before!" The owner of the pounding feet yelled.

Well, that was very specific.

Looking up, I saw Bobby running towards me, full tilt. I wondered why he didn't just ice his way over here. I put my hands up in surrender – an eyebrow too, for good measure – and took a step back.

"Hey, Jubes," he panted. He took a moment to catch his breath before launching into a monologue. "Okay, because I'll probably never get an actual legit reason to do this, and I'll probably never get the chance ever again, and I need to do this before I can come to my senses, I'm gonna do the dumbest thing I'm probably ever gonna do in my life and –"

I barely had time for his words to sink in before his lips crashed against mine in sweet, confusing, pepperminty bliss. And before I could fully comprehend what I was doing, I started kissing him back with the same urgency that the kiss was initiated with.

Our lips parted reluctantly, lingering. Our faces stayed close.

"What… what was that?" I breathed, unable to inject fury into my voice. I just sounded confused… and breathless.

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever done in my life," Bobby replied, equally breathless. There was a dazed look in his eyes, making them look like amber crystals.

"Why the dumbest?" I asked, still feeling strangely at ease.

He blinked the glaze in his eyes away. "Because you'll hate me forever."

"Yeah," I sighed, but I didn't feel the predicted hatred welling up inside me. Everything seemed… distant, somehow. "So why'd you kiss me?"

"Because…" he trailed off, the slight glaze returning to his eyes. "Because you're pretty, and smart, and you're my best friend, and… and I like you. A lot." He looked into my eyes, and I felt my breath catch. "And because you're standing under a ton of mistletoe."

It figures that he hadn't wanted me to move because of that, then.

I bet he had too many candy canes. Too much sugar that's what it was. The same for me.

So I leaned up and brushed my lips against his again.

"I like you a lot, too," I whispered, the words tumbling out of my mouth of their own accord.

"Really?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yeah."

"So can I kiss you again?"

"Yeah."

And our lips met, not for the first time that night, and probably not the last, either.

This could've been the stupidest thing Bobby's ever done in the time that I've known him, though it may also be the best. The same for me.

* * *

A bit weird, I know, but it's midnight and I wrote this under an hour, gimme some credit! And I had no idea what do call this story. If you have a better idea, let me know and I shall change it if I agree with the name :)

Reviews make the world go round (and they make the best Christmas presents *wink*)

~ J. J. Bean


End file.
